


Shadowhunters Imagines & Prefrences

by mortally_wounded



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortally_wounded/pseuds/mortally_wounded
Summary: *REQUESTS OPEN*Just a lil' Shadowhunters drabble.





	1. What You Are

Alec - Warlock 

Jace - Shadowhunter

Magnus - Vampire

Simon - Mundane


	2. How You Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec - Warlock  
> Jace - Shadowhunter  
> Magnus - Vampire  
> Simon - Mundane

Alec - You had initially met Alec at the New York Institute when you came in for a meeting with Maryse and Robert Lightwood because you were the High Warlock of New York. You had briefly spoken to Alec and Isabelle before you had your meeting, but was more than ready to leave as soon as you could because you felt uncomfortable and awkward around the Lightwoods, well aware of their past in the Circle.

Jace - You were childhood friends with Jace when he was living in Idris and was being raised by Michael Wayland (Valentine.) Jace had to move to an Institute when Michael ‘died’ but neither of you knew which one. You stayed in Idris because you were still young and you were being raised by your aunt, but when she died you went to the New York Institute and reunited with Jace after a little confusion.

Magnus - You and Magnus meet through Camille, the vampire that turned you, and you and Magnus became friends. You stayed in London and Magnus moved to France and that was it for a while. You had to go to New York because you heard that Camille was turning and killing innocent mundanes so you felt obligated to talk to your old friend and that's where you reunited with Magnus.

Simon - You went to high school with Simon and Clary. You were the new girl in town in 11th grade, having just moved from Canada, and Simon had been tasked with showing you around. The two of you instantly bonded over your love of Indie music, Star Wars and horror movies… And Simon also thought that it was cool that you knew how to speak French.


	3. First Dates + First Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec - Warlock  
> Jace - Shadowhunter   
> Magnus - Vampire  
> Simon - Mundane

Alec - You and Alec really didn't get the chance to go on a date for a few months even though you were dating. The only thing that really resembled a date in the midst of everything with Valentine was a few cocktails at your new place in Brooklyn. Your first kiss was at his wedding, which was a really weird place to have a first kiss, but you weren't complaining.

Jace - When you went on your first date with Jace you weren't completely sure if it was a date or if you were just catching up at first. The two of you sat on the roof of the institute and ate pizza and ice cream all night, talking about how life had been and reminiscing about their childhood. You had already spent a few hours on the roof before you finally got the guts to ask if what you were doing was a date and that's when he kissed you.

Magnus - After finding out what Camille did and talking to her, you came to the conclusion that she was definitely the horrible person you had figured out she was a century ago. Your first date wasn't really a date but it kind of was at the same time; you and Magnus ate Chinese takeout in his loft, drank wine, caught up and bonded over their mutual hatred of Camille. He kind of kissed you out of nowhere the same night, possibly because of the wine, but you didn't care.

Simon - Simon took you to a movie for your first date. There was this great sci-fi film that you both really wanted to see so you saw it together and went out for pizza afterwards. You talked about the movie and you taught him some French, only because he pestered you about it, but in all honesty, you thought it was adorable. He walked you home afterwards and you told him you liked him in French, and when he asked you what it meant you kissed him.


	5. His Favourite Things About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec - Warlock  
> Jace - Shadowhunter  
> Magnus - Vampire  
> Simon - Mundane

Alec - That you are kind and caring. He's never been in a relationship before, so the fact that he knows that you'll never judge him about that or anything and always be as kind as you can just make him love you more and more.

Jace - The you're one of the few people he can actually open up to. You've known each other since you were children and even after almost a decade apart he still knows who you are as a person and knows that he can turn to you for help and comfort. He also find's it really sexy when your training, except for the times when you train together and you can kick his ass.

Magnus -That he can be his whole self around you and doesn't need to hide anything, especially about his immortality. You've already known each other for over a century and you both have the experiences and memories that come with the burden of immortality.

Simon - That you pretty much have the exact same interests as him. He loves that he can be at his apex nerdiness around you and also loves that you can geek out around him. He also finds it adorable when you speak French. Whenever you go over to his house he asks you to speak French (probably to impress his Mom and sister) and you end up sitting cross-legged on his couch saying random French phrases, half of them cursing Simon in a really sweet voice.


End file.
